An Unexpected Alliance: Part 1
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Earth's worst nightmare comes true as the evil Dragon King invades Bayville, determined to destroy all that stand in his way in order to conquer! But he didn't plan on the X-Men and the Earthrealm warriors banding together to fight the evil tyrant and save all of Earth before all perish! Unfortunately, nothing can be accomplished without sacrifices...
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Alliance**

**I do not own X-Men or Mortal Kombat.**

A massive firestorm ravaged over the savage, untamed alternate universe known and feared as Outworld, a once-peaceful land, now an abysmal, satanic pit of despair and doom, ravaged by the most monstrous and inhuman creatures and demons ever imagined. And the cruelest and most evil of all these monsters was the notorious tyrant… the Dragon King! He has ruled Outworld for over millennia, and he has been feared for his infamous brute strength, his limitless abilities, his unparalleled malice, and his power to destroy anyone from the inside. But, within the walls of his palace, the evil overlord was plotting a new method to gain more power…

"The Realms have now served their purpose, but still I crave power! More worlds are out, but they are far from my grasp! I **must** find a new planet, one I can conquer and bring the inhabitants to their knees, and where they will only worship and serve **me!**" the Dragon King ranted, as he entered the mystic chamber where his majordomo and henchman Baraka waited him.

"I live to serve you, O Excellency. Your power is greater than all who fail to underestimate you." Baraka boasted, genuflecting. "Have you found a new planet, yet? I still grow hungry for new kingdoms to be built" the King snarled

"Of course Sire." Baraka hissed, as the vicious beast directed the King's attention to an area called 'Bayville, New York' located on Earth.

"Interesting. Where is this 'Bayville' located?" the King asked, tapping his long claws for patience. "My lord, I think you'll be pleased to know that Bayville is on **Earth!** The homeworld of the Earthrealm!" Baraka exclaimed, as a malicious smile formed on the King's face

"Hmmm… yes, that's it! **Earth!** Why didn't I ever think of it in the first place?! It's PERFECT!" the Dragon King cackled evilly, delighted over this new turn of events "Baraka, I have long since waited for my revenge on those pitiful, insignificant mortals that have dared to defy me! But now… their extinction is at hand!" the King cheered, cackling.

"Sire… what of the God Raiden? We never found him after your return…" Baraka reminded, the King arrogantly snorting "Bah! That pompous fake charlatan has long since been **TRAPPED** in the Dark Prison, where he will **NEVER** see the light of day! Raiden is no longer a concern to me!" the King replied.

"What would you have me do for this new engagement, my liege?" Baraka asked. "Have all my soldiers be armored up and prepare for teleportation **immediately!** We shall take this miserable planet by **force!** Only then will my reign of terror be restored to its rightful glory!" the Dragon King ordered, Baraka bowing before heading for the war room.

"… The time has come. With my army, Earth will be **mine!** Nothing will stand in my way! Hahahahhaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Dragon King cackled maniacally, as thousands of Outworld Soldiers and demonic warriors marched onward for their terrifying campaign…

Meanwhile, somewhere on Earth…

"Heads up, Kurt!" Scott called out, tossing a football across the field. Kurt teleported in mid-jump and caught the pigskin with excellent ease.

"ha-ha! Touchdown!" Kurt cheered, doing a break dance when all of a sudden, a loud horrifying roar rumbled through the skies.

"… what the hell was that?" Ray asked, curious to what the cause was. Suddenly, a distraught Xavier wheeled in

"X-Men, all of you, to the War Room! Now!" Xavier ordered, all of the heroes rushing after him urgently.

"what is it, Charles? What was that loud noise?" Ororo asked, anxious with fright. "I've never heard a thing like that before… it sounded… inhuman." Kurt noted, stroking his blue furred goatee

"How right you are, mutant." A voice replied, the X-Gang looking around for where the voice came from. All at once a large blinding light flashed around the room, the X-Men covering their eyes as the glow revealed a tall young woman with a blonde ponytail in a green combat suit, two ninja like men with strangely armored uniforms and pale eyes, a muscular younger man wearing sunglasses and a plaid shirt and khaki pants, a large, bald man with a metallic left arm and a robotic part on his left head, and a tall, Asian-American man who strangely resembled Bruce Lee.

"Who… or what… are you?" Jean asked, suspicious of these unexpected strangers. "We mean you no harm, X-Men. We have come to warn you that your world is in grave danger." Liu Kang responded

"ok, just **how** exactly do you know us?" Warren asked strangely. "We have heard many great tales of your bravery. You are the only hope for us if we are to destroy the Dragon King." Scorpion rasped in a ghostly-disembodied growl.

"Ok, first of all, where did you guys come from? Second, who the hell's this Dragon King?" Lance asked foolishly, as a large, menacing figure stood behind him.

"… that would be **me**" a menacing voice snarled. Lance turned around, only to scream in fright as the X-Men came face to face with the Dragon King himself!

"Oh… my… God." Jean whimpered in horror as the cruel Baraka entered in, his long blades shed… and with Jubilee in his bare arm.

"LET HER GO, YOU CREEP!" Bobby roared angrily, charging at the beast. "SILENCE!" the King bellowed, hurling Iceman at the back of the wall, Bobby clattering to the ground, unconscious

"YOU MONSTER! HOW **DARE** YOU!" Jean screamed, the King growling viciously, about to strike her when a large optic beam instantly blasted off Baraka's head.

"WHAT?!" the King gasped in disbelief before his eyes burned bright red at seeing Scott "YOU!"

"Give it up Dragon King! Whatever you're doing, we wont allow it! Now go back to where you came from!" Scott boldly uttered, the X-Men and the Earthrealm warriors at his side

"Yeah, and you can just kiss our all-American red white and blue ASS!" Toad spat, mooning the large tyrant, not knowing the King raising his large sword over his head

"Oh s…" Toad quickly blurted, but too late as the King cruelly chopped it off with a sickening slice. Kitty shrieked in fright as Toad's disembodied head laid on the floor.

"Bah! I'll handle **YOU MISCREANTS** later!" the King growled, before folding his wings and disappearing with a large cloud of brimstone smoke.

"oh… Toad,… no, NOOOOOOOO!" Jean cried in shock, weeping over the fallen comrade. Liu Kang gently placed his hand on Jean's shoulder.

"… I'm deeply sorry for your loss." Liu uttered mournfully, Jean embracing him, sobbing as Liu soothingly hushed her.

"… this Dragon King **must** be stopped! If we don't do something, **everything** will be in ruins!" Scott stated, Xavier nodding in agreement

"True, which is why the Earthrealm Warriors may be able to aid us in fighting him." Xavier responded, Scott facing Sonya Blade.

"… we can really use your help. We cant take this thing down alone." Scott replied, Sonya shaking his hand.

"We will do **whatever** it takes to destroy the Dragon King and avenge your fallen ally." Sub-Zero responded loyally as Jean rose up from Toad's corpse, a look of determination on her face.

"… this means **war**. If it's a fight the Dragon King wants…" Jean vowed, brandishing her axe, "…it's a war he'll get."

"Hank, contact Erik at Asteroid M. We need him to meet us at the front lawn of the mansion ASAP" Xavier ordered as Beast activated the communicator machine.

"Yes, Charles? How can I assist you and your crew?" Magneto asked kindly, Xavier facing the monitor with a grim look.

"We have a dire conflict on our hands. Several minutes ago, we were attacked by a vicious inter-dimensional tyrant called the Dragon King, who has declared war on **every single form** on Earth. He has kidnapped Jubilee and has killed Toad. We cannot tell where his current location is, but what we do know is that Earth is in most terrible jeopardy." Xavier explained, Erik listening.

"Affirmative. Though I share your sympathies over Toad's sudden demise, we cannot allow this monster to turn our world into a new version of Hell! I will gather **all** my Acolytes and meet with you and your team at the mansion immediately! Only together we can defeat this new opponent!" Erik vowed

"Be wary of what you are risking, Magneto: the Dragon King is the **most dangerous** creature to ever walk on the Earth. His powers are unlike anything ever seen." Liu Kang warned, Erik nodding his head in response.

"all right, we all know our plan, but we need to find where the Dragon King left, and where he took Jubilee." Scott ordered

"Agreed. We'll start searching at the Lower West Side." Jean added, everyone nodding in response.

"But before we do **anything**… we must bury our fallen compatriot." Xavier replied, as the heroes bowed their heads in mourning over Toad's corpse.

As Evan performed Taps on his saxophone, Sonya, Scott, Logan, Scorpion and Colossus helped carry the coffin into the open grave, where everyone else and Magneto's Acolytes were seated, along with several other Earthrealm heroes; Kitana, Mileena, Motaro, Jax, Stryker, Ashrah, Kenshi, Sindel, Reptile, Kobra, Jade, Noob Saibot, Smoke, Kintaro, Goro, Darrius, Dairou, Kabal, Shang Tsung and Kung Lao.

"Toad was a most valuable member of the X-Men, and our most dearest companion." Jean proclaimed, as she read the eulogy. "Through all our times together, Toad shared with us his humor, his creativity, his love of life and excitement, his compassion, and most of all… his beliefs and values in our ongoing pursuit of forming a world where mutants and humans can live together in peace." Jean continued, Sonya shedding a tear as Scott comforted her.

"Even though he may not be with us any longer, we will never forget the impact he made on all of us, and that his spirit lives in all of us. And we will, whatever it takes, avenge his sudden demise at the hands of the cruel, cruel monster responsible for this tragedy. The Dragon King **will** be punished so that no one else shall suffer the same incident that we did!" Jean vowed, before making the cross symbol as the pallbearers slowly lowered the coffin into the ground as Forge started shoveling dirt over it.

"Jean… I must admit; even though I am a soulless spirit in a human form… that was the most **endearing** eulogy I have ever heard. I'm sure Toad would be very proud." Scorpion professed, Jean smiling as she gave him a hug

"I swear to you, we **will** get our revenge. I promise." Scorpion vowed. "So when do we start?" Logan asked as Liu Kang stood over the top of the small stone temple

"At daybreak… we fight back! Let **nothing** come between us! For Earth **will** survive, no matter the cost! For this… THIS IS **OUR LAND!**" Scott roared determinedly

**That ends the first part of this crossover series. Hope you guys liked it, send me your comments and tell me what you thought. Part 2 should be up in a few days! Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Alliance: Part 2**

**Narration: Since the uncanny X-Men and the Earthrealm Warriors formed their alliance after the tragic death of Toad at the hands of the evil Dragon King, their journey has now taken them to the vast and highly hazardous realm known as Chaos Realm, where a far more deadly foe awaits them…**

"Phew! After all that walking over hills, mountains, treading over waterways, and going through large amounts of trees and bugs, I think I might say this is more of a workout than a quest!" Bobby complained, wiping off the sweat from his bandaged forehead after sustaining his injury from the Dragon King.

"It is wise to always find physical measures of gaining strength, Robert. With that, you will also be more agile in the battle that is to come." Liu Kang advised, as Bobby had a flabbergasted look after that comment.

"Remind me again **why** we agreed to work with these weirdos? I don't trust 'em. They could be spies for tall, dark and ghoulish." Logan snarled, showing distrust of the Earthrealm warriors, fearing they may betray them.

"Logan! You should know better than to place judgment on your own allies!" Jean scolded, showing outrage at her comrade's gruff stoicism. "Liu Kang swore to me, on Toad's grave, that he **and** the warriors **WILL** help us, whether you like it or not."

"… Ok, you're right. We gotta have these kung-fu guys to help us find ol' lizard-butt." Logan heaved, as Jean gave him a warm smile before beckoning him to follow along with the rest of the cavalry.

"I got to admit, the Chaos Realm **does** look rather beautiful… despite its namesake, no less." Scott admitted, overlooking the plains as Sonya stood by him.

"Before Shang Tsung threatened the realms, this was a place of beauty, life and nature; where all live in harmony. But now… now it is in ruins, desolated, torn apart by evil, corruption and madness." Sonya mused, a tear forming from her eyes as she once witnessed the horrific massacre of thousands of former people in this realm, and it was all at the hands of the Dragon King himself.

Scott knew he should never expel hatred, but the Dragon King's cruelty and his unspeakable actions made his blood boil like lava. He watched the cruel tyrant murder Toad in cold blood, saw him laughing like a inhuman beast when he made off with Jubilee; and most of all, his threat that he would destroy all the X-Men if they even dared to stand in his way. _No one should deserve to be under the iron fist of such a sadistic monster like the Dragon King. I __**must**__ kill him, whatever the cost._ Scott thought to himself before a hand tapped his shoulder. "Scott?"

All at once, Scott jolted backward to see Scorpion facing him. "You all right there? You seemed like you were brooding." Scorpion said before pausing "… it's about Toad, right?" Scott silently nodded. Scorpion could see the pain and grief in Scott's heart… as well as his own. Scorpion then gently patted Scott on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance to avenge him."

"When that day comes, the Dragon King will learn what **true** power is!" Scott vowed, before continuing on their path

Meanwhile, at the gloomy, desolate Palace of the Dragon King, agonizing wails and screams of pain echoed through the fiery orange skies as thousands of unfortunates were mercilessly tortured and mutilated for pleasure or for interrogation on the whereabouts of the heroes. The chief torturer, Kabal; a heavily disfigured half-man, half-beast who wore a concealing mask to hide his scarred features, was about to work on his latest victim when who showed up but the King himself.

"Ah, your Excellency! You do me most honor to visit, O Powerful Overlord." Kabal boasted, genuflecting. The Dragon King simply snorted arrogantly before growling "What of the wench we captured?"

"ah… the mortal is stubborn like a molten crevice, my liege. She refuses to answer. I think she is trying to resist your enchantments." Kabal assumed, as the King's eyes went blazing red. "Fool! Jubilee does indeed know where those ungrateful malcontents are, **ESPECIALLY** that weak-minded impudent redheaded brat who dared to curse my name!" the King growled angrily

"yes… she would make excellent work for me." Kabal grinned, a bone-chilling smile splitting his face. The King snarled before grabbing a large razor-sharpened hammer axe.

"In the years of my prime, I cut down over ten thousand enemies who dared to oppose my rule as emperor. Then, after I was crowned, I butchered all those pitiful Tarkanans since their use is at end, no thanks to the loss of my most prized servant Baraka" the King boasted, sharpening the blade with his long-tipped claws

"Is there anything you want for me, sire?" Kabal asked meekly, fearing what would happen next. With a malicious smile, the King let out an ear-piercing guttural roar before slicing Kabal's entire body in half with a sickening slash.

"Sire… what have **you** done?" Kabal weakly rasped. "Your service is no longer required." The King coolly growled, crushing his head with his mighty talons. Kabal let out a sickening scream before his head and entire body exploded, dark red blood splattered all over the walls.

"…. That will do" the King hissed evilly before turning to his new henchman, the monstrous dimensional mutant, Emplate. "I live to only serve you, O Dragon King." Emplate rasped in a ghostlike voice.

"I have a task for you: Find the Earthrealm warriors and **EXTERMINATE** them! Slay them all! Show no **mercy!**" the King growled menacingly, his eyes reflecting the dark red color of blood

"And what of the mutants?" Emplate asked. the King grinned fiendishly with his rotten yellow teeth. "Outworld has decided their fate. And **I** will be the instrument of its delivery! I'll take them myself!" the King vowed. Unraveling his large wings, the King leaped off a balcony before swooping down and going up into the air like an ominous shadow.

"We're almost close to the palace. We need to keep going." Liu Kang ordered, as the heroes wearily continued moving. Lorna, while walking, could have sworn she saw a dot in the sky. Her eyes widened in fear when she got a closer look.

"*SCOTT! LOOK OUT!" Lorna screamed. Scott's eyes widened as the Dragon King lunged for him. Roaring fiercely, Scott drew his sword and with a mighty slash, chopped off the King's left hand. The monster growled in pain as he crashed into a rock. Jean raced over to help her husband.

"YOU!" the King hissed, on seeing the X-Men. "This madness has gone on long enough, Dragon King! Now, for the last time, surrender to us… or DIE!" Scott boasted, the King cackling chillingly before drawing his large axe.

"You mortals have sealed your fate. Prepare to witness the new age of HELL!" the King roared, hurling his axe toward Scott's head. Scott quickly parried it with his sword, the axe twirling upward before landing… in the hands of Jean.

"This is for **you**, Toad." Jean whispered, before roaring fiercely as she charged into battle, knocking the Dragon King back against the column with brute force. The fierce battle hastened as the two battled strongly. The Dragon King was stunned and furious that he; the most powerful emperor in Outworld, was being beaten to the point of destruction by a female immortal mutant. Using her telepathy, Jean shattered the King's amulet necklace. A large blast of lightning struck the beast. The King roared in pain as the lightning bolts pierced his hardened, iron-molded skin. Jean then drew her dagger and slashed fiercely through the King's chest before driving it into his leg.

"… Impossible!" Liu Kang replied, amazed by Jean's bravery. Jean continued overwhelming her opponent before grabbing the King's arm and with a deafening crunch, broke its arm bones completely.

"… you… infidel. No… man born… can kill… **me**. I… am… a God." The King rasped, blood spewing from his mouth. Jean smirked and hissed "Not anymore" before plunging her sword into the King's head. A large searing burst of light formed as the Dragon King's body exploded. The heroes were stunned and amazed as Jean stepped out of the smoke, triumphant… and the head of the Dragon King in her hands.

"Jean Grey Summers… from your world to ours… we thank you for your heroic efforts. In destroying the Dragon King, you have saved us all." Liu Kang responded, smiling. Just as he was about to touch Jean, a large blade burst through Liu Kang's chest.

"NO!" Jean screamed in horror. Emplate cackled monstrously as he tossed Liu Kang's corpse aside. Jean growled angrily as the evil mutant cackled. "At last! Liu Kang has fallen! As well as the entire race of Men!" Emplate boasted.

"Not this time!" Scott roared, blasting Emplate's arm off with his beam. Doubling him over in the groin, Jean pulled Emplate close to her and screamed "LET'S DIE!" Pulling off a grenade pin, Jean dug the grenade deep inside Emplate's skin before ducking for cover as Sonya covered the heroes with a large protective garb.

"NO! No, no! This cant be!" Emplate howled, as the grenade stopped beeping. "Fuck!" Emplate simply rasped, before a massive explosion broke out, reducing Emplate to skeletal remnants. As the smoke cleared, the heroes stood triumphant.

**And the rest, as they say… is history. Just a couple notes: the Dragon King's quotations were from Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. Jean's quote to Emplate was from the Spirit movie, as well as the grenade explosion. Hope you guys liked the series!**


End file.
